Tentación
by Inu'Karuta
Summary: —Y…bueno…—empezó a decir InuYasha, con un brillo extraño asomándose por la mirada, una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado que no pudo omitir y aún con ese color fuerte adornándole las mejillas— ¿me acompañas?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de **

**Takahashi Rumiko**

* * *

Se quedo quieta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer en una situación tan vergonzosa como esa. Quiso cubrirse los ojos y huir de allí, gritarle que era un enorme pervertido, preguntarle si estaba siguiendo los pasos de Miroku o simplemente castigarlo con un Osuwari.

Pero no se movió ni un centímetro, y sus ojos no querían cerrarse. Genial, ahora ella era la de las perversiones. Hermoso. Fantástico. Bonito.

—Kago…me—murmuró el por su parte con sorpresa.

Otra vez pronunciaba su nombre, pero no (por suerte) como la vez anterior, sino que con un tono que no pudo identificar.

Tonta, Kagome, tonta. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que haberlo seguido? ¿Por qué no pudo dejarlo en paz, para que el chico tuviese su privacidad?

Ah, sí cierto, es verdad. Porque pensaba que InuYasha iba por Kikyô.

Pero no lo había hecho, y no tenía muy claro si ponerse feliz o si estaría bien molestarse. Quizás, lo correcto sería ponerse a llorar como una magdalena.

Y ahí estaba, comiéndose el cerebro, con la vista hacia arriba para poder escrudiñar con certeza la figura del hanyô que se encontraba sobre la rama de un árbol.

Los dos, ciertamente tenían la cara roja, pero ¿alguien se podría imaginar las curiosas diferencias entre ambos? Fácil. Él tenía la mano introducida en su Hakama, y Kagome no.

No había forma de malinterpretar la situación. InuYasha no tenía escusa. ¿Qué más podía estar haciendo con la mano en ese gran bulto de su pantalón, musitando, para más mortalización de la muchacha SU nombre?

"—_Kag…K-Kagom…e"_

¡Y aun tenía ese extraño tono de voz metido en su cabeza!

—Y…bueno…—empezó a decir InuYasha, con un brillo extraño asomándose por la mirada, una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado que no pudo omitir y aun con ese color fuerte adornándole las mejillas— ¿me acompañas?

SUFICIENTE. Demasiado para ella. Ese hombre era toda una _tentación _y ella no podía con eso.

— ¡YIAAH! ¡InuYasha! ¡OSUWARI!

* * *

Hola n.n'

Ese InuYasha es un desmadre ¿no? x'D

Pero ya, hay que entenderlo al pobre :'( tambien tiene necesidades.

No se si se haya entendido la idea, y tampoco se si a alguien le decepciono, pero a mi me divierten este tipo de cosas, me parecen de lo mejor y me la paso muy bien escribiendolas :'D

Quizas se me sale una continuacion, pero esto no me da para mas de tres capitulos. Por ahora lo dejare en completo y si a alguien le gusto y me lo pide yo vere que se puede hacer x'D

No pido review, pero yo me pondria muy feliz si recibo al menos uno :D hasta podria ser vuestro Jaken O_o

Ah, y ya perdi la cuenta de cuantos dias llevo sin actualizar mi fic, pero estoy enferma, y en cama y no me dejan moverme, me mantienen vigilada y no podia ni estirarme para coger el compu. Pude meterme para escribir este one-short tan cortito ahora que fueron a comprarme remedios x'D perdon si hay alguna falta, aun debo aprender a escribir bien D:


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Takahashi Rumiko :0**

* * *

Estaba jodido. Kagome ya no le hablaría nunca más; con el rostro que ella tenía en ese momento podía fácilmente confirmarlo, y re-afirmarlo con el solo hecho de saber que segundos después tenía la cara enterrada en la apetecible tierra.

¿Podría alguien creerle? ¡No era su culpa!

Todo era porque a Kagome se le ocurría pasearse frente a sus narices como si nada expeliendo ese aroma que revolucionó sus sentidos.

Fértil. Ella estaba en su periodo fértil y era algo que a duras penas podía soportar. Véase lo que había hecho para no tirársele encima, desgarrarle la ropa y hacerla suya.

— ¡Seguramente todo es culpa de ese perrucho! —exclamo Shippô, cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Usted qué opina, hôushi-sama? —expresó esta vez la exterminadora dirigiéndose a Miroku, que parecía estar evaluando la actitud de los dos muchachos.

—Seguramente, todo sea culpa de InuYasha—afirmó luego de unos segundos, dirigiendo una mirada a las cenizas que aun quedaban de la fogata que la noche anterior les había dado calor.

Bastaron segundos para que el pequeño kitsune y el monje tengan más de un golpe en la cabeza.

Sango solo se les quedo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, para luego voltearse hasta el lugar en el que Kagome estaba sentada con la mirada baja.

—Kagome-chan…—susurró acercándose a ella. ¿Qué cosa le había hecho InuYasha esta vez? estaba claro que no tenía que ver con Kikyô porque ella parecía estar en estado de shock, no deprimida o pensativa. Se sentó a su lado y la observó por unos segundos; su flequillo cubría sus ojos y no podía adivinar del todo bien sus emociones, sin embargo lo roja que estaba su cara a simple vista dejaba muy en claro que no era algo malo. Quizás hasta InuYasha por fin se había decidido a sentar cabeza.

—Sango-chan…—le susurro ella, como si estuviese a punto de contarle un secreto— ¿me prestas a Kirara?

La taiji-ya le dirigió una mirada interrogativa, pero la chica del futuro aun mantenía ocultos su ojos tras su flequillo. Creyó que estaba bien, de todas formas era obvio que Kagome necesitaba un descanso de lo que fuera que InuYasha haya osado a hacer, para procesar la información.

—Kirara—llamó suavemente a la gatita que hasta ahora había estado observando como el hanyô aclaraba a gritos que él no tenía nada que ver con la actitud de la joven. Esta simplemente maulló y se acerco a su dueña—Esta bien, Kagome-chan. Te recomiendo que aproveches que esta distraído.

La muchacha simplemente asintió, y con un terrible temblor de piernas procedió a levantarse de su lugar, sin atreverse a elevar la mirada para enfrentar al medio demonio que ni cuenta se había dado de su intento de escape.

Joder, ¿¡Por qué narices tenía que sentirse así!? Ella no era la que debía sentirse avergonzada, cierto peliplata es el que debería estar llorando, arrodillado en el suelo, baboseando sus pies, llamándola como "mi reina" y otras millones de cosas ridículas para convencerla de no decir nada al respecto y olvidar el tema para continuar como si nada hubiese pasado, felices de la vida, cayendo en las trampas de Naraku y todo como siempre, entre abejitas y florecitas.

Pero nooo, tenía que negar el tema y abstenerse a los comentarios relacionados, dejándola allí, oculta como un hongo y encima con la cara roja.

¡A la mierda!

Soltó un bufido casi mudo y apretando los puños se dirigió a la gata que ya se encontraba transformada y lista para ser usada como transporte. Tal vez se hubiese visto orgullosa, claro, si no estuviese aun temblando como una vieja vagabunda sin dientes que agoniza en una noche de invierno.

* * *

.

* * *

— ¡Hogar dulce hogar! —exclamó, lanzándose la cama de sabanas rosadas con patitos y soltando una risita. Pensó en enterrar la cabeza en la almohada y dormir como si no hubiese un mañana, pero la imagen de InuYasha en cierto acto apareció fugazmente por su mente, además del recuerdo de aquel tono de voz que había utilizado para pronunciar su nombre (obviaría el hecho de que era casi medio día). Aquello la turbo terriblemente.

Un sonido proveniente del cajón de su escritorio la distrajo levemente, y antes de que siquiera tuviese el tiempo de preguntarse que había sido eso se sorprendió a si misma hurgando entre tanto papelito y cosas pequeñas que nunca usaba hasta encontrar aquel aparato rosado. Se había rehusado bastante a que su madre gastase dinero en ella, pero la mujer había insistido con que ya era bastante grande, y que era necesario un teléfono celular para mantenerse contactadas por si algo sucedía. Claro que conoció el Sengoku y el pobre móvil había quedado bajo tierra.

Tenía un mensaje, aparentemente de Yuka.

—"Kagome… ¿podemos ir a tu casa a ver una película? queremos hacerte compañía, es sábado y deberíamos divertimos un poco…—leía la jovencita en voz alta—, digo…la diarrea no es contagiosa ¿cierto?"

Diarrea… ¿Quién demonios tenia diarrea?

Oh…

¡¿Que su abuelo no tenía una idea mejor?! ¡Lo asesinaría a sangre fría cuando lo viera!

Apretó los puños pensando que su abuelo no tenía remedio, y procedió a contestar el mensaje. Aceptó, después de todo ¿Qué mejor forma de distraerse que pasando el rato con sus amigas? además de que se sentía bastante sola, pues al llegar había encontrado una nota que informaba que Sôta, Naomi y cierto anciano que no quería mencionar viajarían puesto que un familiar se encontraba en deplorables condiciones, y que debía alimentar al gato.

* * *

.

* * *

Fue al cabo de bastantes horas en las que el ojidorado reparó en la ausencia de la pelinegra, pues Miroku y Shippô habían cumplido a la perfección la tarea de mantenerlo distraído, acusándolo "injustamente" de haberle hecho algo a Kagome.

Y no era su culpa. ¡Claro que no lo era!

¿Y lo peor? era que ella se había ido con su mochilota que estaba llena de SU ramen, y justo a la hora de comer. Hermoso. Maravilloso.

—¡¿Por qué mierda no me dijeron nada?! —rugió groseramente mirando a los integrantes de su grupo que ni se inmutaron.

—Que carácter—fue lo único que Sango dijo al aire para luego voltearse para empezar a guardar sus pertenecías, preparándose claramente para el viaje que emprenderían a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, ya que no había caso en seguir en la búsqueda sin Kagome.

—La tranquilidad es una virtud, querido amigo—comentó por su parte el monje solemnemente.

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Nadie soporta a una bestia como tú!

Acto seguido, el pobre zorrito tenía la cabeza toda adolorida por culpa de cierto muchacho cara de perro que tenía en ese momento el puño en alto. Curioso, ¿no?

— ¡Keh! —bufó, dándole luego la espalda a los indiferentes integrantes de su grupo. Confiaba en que sabían cuidarse solos, así que…— ¡No me sigan!

Y desapareció sin pensarlo mucho entre los árboles.

— ¿Habrá ido por Kagome-chan?

El monje solo sonrió y miró de reojo a la joven exterminadora.

—Obviamente.

* * *

.

* * *

— ¡Yo prefiero a Jacob! —chillo Eri mirando embobada al hombre lobo de la película.

—A mí me gusta Edward ¡esos ojos dorados están para derretirse! —chillo en cambio Yuka mientras abrazaba una almohada, observando con ojos maravillados el vampiro de la película.

Kagome suspiro. Tanto que gritaban no podía enterarse de nada que sucedía dentro de la TV, y todo por estarse discutiendo por un lobo y un vampirito que en lo personal, no le llamaban mucho la atención.

—Y tu, Kagome—habló Ayumi suavemente a diferencia de las otras dos chicas— ¿En qué bando estas?

En el bando de un medio demonio perro, quiso decir, pero se retracto enseguida al saber que sus amigas no podrían comprenderla.

—Voy al baño—evadió desganada. No le estaba sirviendo de nada el hecho de que sus amigas le pusieran una película con la aparición de dos "bombones sexys" como ellas habían mencionado. Porque simplemente, no podía dejar de pensar en InuYasha.

— ¿Sera por su novio? —pregunto con preocupación Ayumi una vez que vio que la joven se perdía entre las escaleras.

—No confió en ese rebelde sin causa—fue lo que soltó Yuka en respuesta, mirando el suelo.

—No se preocupen—sonrió energéticamente Eri—recuerden que ella debe ir al baño más seguido porque…

— ¡Oh! es verdad—dijo mas aliviada la de pelo ondulado, preocupándose ahora de lo que pasaba en la película que nadie se había propuesto poner en pausa.

* * *

.

* * *

Abrió la ventana bruscamente, y entro en una posición impotente con la intención de regañarla por marcharse de esa forma, pero todas sus intenciones se fueron al carajo cuando la vio caminar por el pasillo con la mirada baja y arrastrando los pies.

—Kagome…—murmuró. Ella se volteo hacia su habitación al oír la voz de InuYasha y se asomo por el umbral de la puerta.

El hanyô tuvo la obligación de llevarse la mano a la nariz, claramente para cubrirla. Ese aroma era…tan intenso…

La muchacha suspiro y dándose valor se paro frente a él, tomando la precaución de cerrar la puerta tras ella, sus amigas eran impredecibles.

—Hola—susurró. No se atrevió a mirarlo, y pensó que realmente debía de lucir estúpida con la cara roja, la mirada baja y el cuerpo temblando.

Se sentía incomoda, y pervertida. ¿Por qué era que sentía esas fulminantes ganas de que InuYasha la tomara y la llevara _a lo obscurito_?

Malditas hormonas.

—Ka…gome…

¿Ese era InuYasha?

Sintió que la cara se le ponía más roja aun. Su tono fue grave, incluso se atrevió a compararlo a la vez cuando él estaba…haciendo ciertas cosas. Sin embargo cuando se atrevió a mirar se dio cuenta de la expresión tímida de él. Parecía estar luchando con algo dentro, lo noto por los puños apretados y temblosos, además de los pasos inciertos y tortuosamente lentos que se aproximaban hasta ella.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—balbuceó nerviosa.

—Nunca me pasó esto antes, Kagome…—dijo, como justificándose.

La miro fijamente, recorriendo el rostro femenino. Desde las mejillas apasionadamente arreboladas hasta el contorno del mentón.

Basta de rodeos. En ese momento ya todo le importaba una mierda.

—Creo que esto me pasa…—empezó a decir con firmeza—…porque te amo.

Oh…

Kagome sintió que ya nada tenía sentido.

—_"La droga es mala, Kagome, es mala…"_—pensó, mientras llevaba una mano al corazón que latía desbocado.

No…la vida no podía ser tan buena. La felicidad no podía ser tan sencilla. Era imposible, solo sucedía en los libros o en los cuentos de hadas.

* * *

.

* * *

—Deberíamos irnos—susurró Ayumi, que se removió incomoda entre sus amigas que al igual que ella, tenían la cara pegada contra la puerta desde afuera.

Eri sonrió y se irguió, sacudiendo sus manos notablemente contenta.

—Después de todo…no suena como un mal chico. Nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado.

—No es como si hubiésemos hecho algo—hablo divertida Yuka, que también se levanto.

* * *

.

* * *

¿Ya cuantos segundos habían pasado? Kagome no tenía idea, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que se había quedado por mucho tiempo parada sin hacer nada como una verdadera tonta, y las inseguridades del hanyô empezaban a notarse en su rostro.

— ¿Tú…no? —se aventuro a preguntar.

Kagome se sobresalto a esa pregunta y lo miró por un par de segundos.

—Yo si… —dejo la frase al aire y le sonrió avergonzada, queriendo transmitirle de esa forma que estaba equivocado.

Para InuYasha eso fue suficiente. A decir verdad, casi no fue consciente de cuando sus brazos rodearon la frágil figura femenina y la presiono contra su cuerpo.

Kagome rió al saberlo tan desesperado.

Y bueno, ¿Qué más puedo añadir?

-0-

EL LEMOOON!

Naah :cc este es el fin. En esta vida hay que ser conformista xD

Sé que es una vergüenza pasarme por aquí después de todo el tiempo que paso D: pero es que realmente que estoy muy enferma, y estoy en época de exámenes, de esos que deciden tu futuro ;_; y también que a mi mama se le antojo cambiarse de casa ¬¬ y aquí estoy yo, entre cajas y basura.

**Gracias a:**

**Aiko: **Lo sé, lo sé, te comprendo xDD es el pan de cada día. Yo al menos no sobreviviría en un mundo sin "eso", sobre todo si se trata de yaoi :0 sin el no tendría sentido mi existencia…¡aunque viviría por que se que Inu me espera en algún lado! 3

**Mica Taisho (**mejor conocida como Onee-chan**): **Se, yo también me quede con la imagen plantada en la cabeza :0 no puedo sacarmela de ninguna forma…realmente soy ridícula xD Y SI, MUJER quiero que me mandes a Seshy tanto como puedas para que me cuide *-* me harías enormemente feliz, y no deberías preguntar si empieza a desaparecer en la noche e.e

**Merlyn Morrigan: **HOLA :3 sii te persigo 7/7 te veo cuando te bañas xD naah. Yo también creo son adolecentes y tienen derechos! Nunca se sabe cuando un ataque de hormonas atacan, hay que estar prevenido con un cubito de hielo e.e Bueno, gracias. Siempre va a ser grato encontrase comentarios como los tuyos, ¡si hasta me sube el ego!

**Claudia Gazziero: **¡Muchas gracias! Fue muy agradable (y emocionante) ver que te gusto (: creo que me hare un tiempito para pasarme por tu perfil de Facebook y mandarte una solicitud, me gustaría mucho participar ¡seguro que la paso bien, y además de que puedo conseguir nuevos amigos! Y una vez más gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un rr :3

**Minako-sama13**: Hola! Qué bueno que hayas reído, pero no mueras, que luego no te podre tener para que leas la conti xD gracias por comentar, espero verte de nuevo *-*

**CynthiaIsabella: **Yo amaría verlo de pervertido :'3 si hasta en un principio pensaba poner que Inu estaba en su época de celo y que actuara como un desendiente de Miroku, SERIA EPICO :0 espero que te haya gustado este cap :3 fue muy grato saber que te gusto y que quisieras que la siguiera, pero esto es todo ;_; creo que si me propusiera a mas terminaría haciéndolos esperar mucho :cc

**Misaki TT: **Sii xD es difícil pensar de el de esa forma, pero tanto tener fantasias mi mente ya se empieza a acostumbrar *-* pero eso no quiere decir que no me guste su personalidad un tanto timida ¡creo que es muy kawaii! Y creo que toda faceta que pueda ver de mi Inu…¡DURO CONTRA EL MURO!

**bruxi: **¡Qué bien que hayas reído! Me alegra mucho verte por aquí, por lo general me paso mucho por tu perfil ver qué hay de nuevo (perdón por no comentarte nada :0) y es muy grato verte por los comentarios. Respecto a lo otro… ¡Dios mio! Si yo tuviera la oportunidad quien sabe qué tipo de cosas le haría al pobre O.O lo dejaría cojo (y eso que soy una "simple humana" xD).

**Elena 79: **¡CLARO! La necesidad de sus parte bajas puede obligar a cualquier macho que se respeta a hacer quien sabe que cosas raras xD y si, NADIE EN SU SANO JUICIO DESPEDICIA SEMEJANTE INVITACION, coincido contigo, un dia de estos haremos un complot para raptar a Inu e.e

**serena tsukino chiba: **¡Hola! Ya lo dije muchas veces, es genial verte entre los comentarios, tu apoyo nunca falta :3 ojala te cuides y sigas apareciendo por allí (: y nuevamente ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Gracias por los que me dejaron un review *-* son de lo mejor por tomarse un poquito de su tiempo para hacerme feliz TTwTT

Creo que este es mi record xD 10 rr :0 enserio ¡ARIGATÔ!

_Inu'Karuta_


End file.
